Dark Lords of Terror
by YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko
Summary: Petty thieves board a ship that they thought was empty but unbeknowst to them they only sneaked into the devil's layer. Relationships between the people of living world and the people that have already deseased are rediscovered. AU(In progress of Re-edit)
1. Ghost Ship? Rewritten

YES!! The rewritten first chapter is finally here!! I had trouble with it......damn I wonder if this will happen in future chapters.wince well anyways!! Thank you for waiting this long and I just want to say I'll probably have a difficult time updating every single week or something because I'm not a punctual person. Hehe....I'll probably be doing random updates. Truth be told when I first started writing this I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I just started this fic because I "felt like it". (Yes, I know that's a very bad reason.) And now...I still don't know how this storyline will go. Hopefully when I start writing better-rewritten chapters I'll finally know what was the whole point of the story.

----------------------------------------------

Important Note!! Imperative!!!

Since I'm still in progress of rewriting this story the rewritten chapters are the ones that are indicated "Rewritten Chapter" or somewhere along the lines of that, but I'll do my best in making this as clear as possible. And now on with the story!!! Oh Yeah I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF SM!!!

==============================

_Chapter One: Ghost Ship?_ (Rewritten--something like this will be your indicator)  
  
_**Midnight**_  
  
The moon shown clear and bright, high in the dark velvet sky, filled with vast numbers of bright stars. Although the sky above seemed tranquil enough, an ominous fog covered the dark murky seawater below. Drifting in the middle of the sea was a lone ship and the mere sight of her crimson red flag was like an omen to all to be wary. However, to the eyes of thieves it was like a treasure chest waiting to be stolen and taken for themselves.  
  
With the cover of the dense fog, a small boat boarded by five shadowed figures crept up next to the ship.  
  
_**East Corridor**_  
  
A lone female made her way through the dark corridors, quietly and cautiously searching through the dark cabins for anything that had a great value to it. Her raven hair, which was tied in a tight bun, and black attire allowed her to camouflage in the shadows. But her bright and keen amethyst eyes seemed to gleam and glow in the darkness. She had a bad feeling about tonight, an uneasy feeling nagging at the back of her mind, warning her that something was, without a doubt, very wrong with the ship. But since it wasn't her place to question where she was assigned to search she quickly dismissed it and continued onward.  
  
The corner of her eye caught sight of a dim light on her left. She knew consciously in her mind not to approach the light, but curiosity got the best of her. The stealthy female pressed her back against the wall and took a deep breath before looking around the corner. Her eyes widened when she spotted where the single corridor led.  
  
A lone door. It seemed to drift into the dark abyss, but it lured the female to it like a moth to flame. The door was made of strong red oak, the knob was pure gold, the doorknocker was also gold but in the designed of a winged griffin with bright molten ruby eyes that radiated with malice. Without thinking about the dire consequences, as if caught by some hypnotic spell, she turned the doorknob and ever so silently sneaked into the room.

===============================

END!!! Yes end of the first chapter so what did you think of it?? If this doesn't work then I don't know what will and I'll probably give up this story. Well I desperately need your opinions so please review!!!! And I'll have a reward!!! 


	2. West Wing

Hey everyone it's Yue once again and I'm really glad I got all those reviews from everyone! So take you guys so much. ~~~West Wing~~~ One of the 5 female thieves who had short blue hair and deep blue eyes walked into the west wing. Ami Mizuno: 17 and computer/ magic wiz she was wearing a dark blue sleeveless turtle neck shirt and tight dark blue pants. She walked every corridor and thought she was in a maze no matter which flight of stairs she took the ending was the same she always saw a blue door in front of her. The door was decorated a royal blue with a few gems on the side and she finally decided if she wasn't going anywhere she would go through the door. So when she opened the door she found herself in a bedroom/library. She was amazed at the rare books in the various and vast shelves and walked further inside the room while closing the door behind her. She came across some kind of podium and saw some kind of golden book on it; curiously she picked up the book and found it a bit heavy but lifted it. She sat down on a near-by chair and opened the book inside she found various kind of old incantations and spells for various uses. Unknown to her green eyes were watching her curiously following her every move and those eyes appeared with the rest of a male body. It revealed a young male who had long dark sandy blonde hair and wearing some kind of sorcerer outfit that was a deep blue color. The man's hands reached for Ami from behind and Ami didn't seem notice until she was wrapped in a tight embrace and a dark blue cape flowing in front of her. She was struggling with all her might but it was no use she hated to admit it but the guy's powers were stronger than hers. "Well well well what do we have here? A beautiful young woman wandering in my dangerous halls all alone. I can't seem to understand how you took my book of that podium. Do you know that it's protected with a magical seal?" said a deep masculine voice. The very voice of this man made Ami have chills up her spine. "M-ma- magical s-seal?" she stammered. "Yes. Why does a beauty such as yourself have such mysterious powers?" he asked as he inhaled her feminine scent and started placing butterfly kissing on her long slender neck. Ami then shivered and took in a sharp breath. The man smirked evilly at her reaction and predicted that the girl was still pure. He just couldn't resist the urge to not take some blood away from her for God's sake it has been too long. He's long ivory colored fangs showed as he opened his mouth and he gently pricked the girl's white skin then, slowly taking away her blood. Ami was moaning in pleasure as she felt that hazy, fuzzy feeling inside her. He finally stopped taking away her blood and she fell unconscious into his arms. So he lifted the very light woman in his arms and walked to his bed and laying her in the bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and left a gentle kiss on her lips before he left. When he exited his room he found his friend Jedite in front of him. "Zoisite it seems that I have caught a little thief sneaking around my room." Jedite said. "And it seems so have I. We have to report this to the others." Replied Zoisite. And so they both exited the West wing and walked to the South wing. ~~~^ End so did you guys like this one? Please review soon. 


	3. South Wing

Hey everyone Miko here! I'm so happy I got so many reviews from you guys!! I really love you!! So as reward I'm going to try to make this chapter as long as possible! Yay right? I remember one reviewer asked me to do Serena and Darien next but I was going to save that till the other girls get to meet the other guys then I'll do the Serena and Darien part. Yea I know it's disappointing but it doesn't stop you from reading the other chapters right? So sit back an enjoy the next chapter of Dark Lords of Terror.  
  
~~~South Wing~~  
  
A young girl who was wearing a very dark forest green long-sleeved turtle- neck shirt, tight dark green pants, and think high- heeled boots, and had long dark brown hair was searching the south wing walking down dark empty halls that were dimly lighted with only a few candles on the desks that were pushed up to the walls. Her name was Lita Kinsey: 18 and the martial arts expert; her only family was her friends. As she walked silently down the long marble decorated floors she finds herself amazed by her surroundings, highly hanged renaissance portraits that were framed with gold, beautiful furniture that were displayed around her, and the architecture of each hall. It resembled an old Roman and Greek style and she kept on walking until she found herself standing in front of a huge door decorated with green gems and the door was a dark green color. She took in all her courage and pushed the heavy door open and found herself surrounded with different kinds of armory and weaponry. The vast collecting was enough to take Lita's breath away and she brushed her fingers lightly on the weapons that intrigued her as if it were so fragile that it might break so suddenly.  
  
Suddenly the door behind her closed so suddenly and Lita jumped out of her skin as she quickly turned behind her to see the door closed. But then she noticed a broad figure that wasn't there before when she entered, and she quickly took up one of the swords that just happened to be a very long one but she held onto it as if it weighted nothing more that a feather,  
  
"Who are you?" she asked with a firm voice but inside she was shaking with fear because of the bad vibe this person- no thing- was giving off. The figure just chuckled a low sexy male voice laugh and said in a low broad voice,  
  
" I do believe dear maiden that you just took my line but since you asked first my name is Nephrite. And you my dear maiden."  
  
She answered quickly saying, "Lita Kinsey." Nephrite said her name a few times as if he was tasting her name.  
  
"A beautiful name that describes you, it has a sweet ring to it. But you know I really cannot forgive you for intruding into my chambers." He said and he quickly dashed forward to Lita. Lita being ready already predicted this and she slashed her swords sideways making Nephrite back away from her,  
  
"Do not under estimated me simple because I am a mere woman!" Lita hissed at him.  
  
"Indeed I shouldn't have so let us not dally any longer." Nephrite said as he drew his own sword that was beside him the whole time. He made another charge at her and she could barely keep up with his speed this time so she switched to a defense as she parried him. The man grinned as he fought with the woman indeed he has not fought such a worthy opponent for such a long time and to be expected from a mortal woman. A specie to which he thought so lowly of and he decided it was time to end the playtime. So he swung his sword sideways with all his might and quickly disarmed the woman and in the process Lita tripped backwards.  
  
Nephrite's fast reflexes caught her in the nick of time as he stepped forward a few steps and his left arms was wrapped around her waist. Then, he lifted her up so her body was pressed intimately into his and Lita was confused at the moment, her heart telling her to accept the embrace but a little part of her mind telling her not to forget why she was here and push him away.  
  
She suddenly remembered why she was here and she desperately tried to push him away from her but his strength was at least 20 times strong than hers so she stopped. Then his fingers tilted her chin up to face him and he brushed the stray stands of hair away from her face and she noticed the expression on Nephrite's face softened. She was totally lost at his gentle gestures and his deep green eyes( I really don't remember Neph's eye color so help me reviews!!) as he leaned down and his lips claimed hers gently. (Aww!!!!!!!! SO KAWAII!!!) She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tightened his grip on her waist and a low growl emitted from his throat. He traced butterfly kisses on her forehead, nose, cheek, jaw, and her neck. Lita's moan nearly made him lose his composure and almost made him lift Lita up and take her to his bed then taking her there and then. (mwhahahahha I'm evil!! So no Nephrite!) He smelled her sweet blood and his ivory long fangs appeared. He pinched her skin lightly at first and then sunk his fangs all the way in then sucked her blood. It's been too long since he had such a delicious meal 'tis the truth he hasn't tasted such sweet blood for over 200 years. Then, he remembered that he shouldn't take all of her blood so he stopped and Lita was a bit hazy and dizzy after that so he picked her up and laid her in his bed. He tucked her in with the blankets over her slender shoulders and kisses her lips for the last time for the night. She smiled in her deep sleep and he walked out of the room stealing one more glance at her before closing the door. As he was walking down the hall he saw 2 other of his friends and they talk about what- or should I say to whom- they have caught going into their chambers.  
  
Ending so what did you think?? Please review soon!!! 


	4. North Wing

Hey everyone!! As you know it's Miko once again!! I love you guys so much thank you for the reviews!! So do you guys remember the review for all your reviews well it's coming out soon! I remember one review saying if this was taking place in a ship or castle so it is indeed a ship on the outside but a mini castle in the inside. So it looks like a kind of big ship on the outside but it's actually pretty darn big in the inside. So kick back and relax as the chapter of Dark Lords of Terror continues.  
  
~~~North Wing~~~  
  
A young woman with long blonde hair that was tied into low ponytail with a red bow (yes reviewers this is indeed Mina), wearing a dark sandy tank- top with wide spaghetti straps, black pants, and thin heeled black shoes was walking down the north wing finding herself amazed at the furniture near her and also the architectural halls and corridors. The walls were wooden however the floor was amazingly a dark blue colored marble she was thinking to herself how this ship was not able to sink.  
  
She suddenly found herself looking a large door that was decorated with yellow gems and framed with gold. She was curious about just what was behind these doors so she forcefully pushed the heavy doors and when she stepped inside she found herself in a room that looked like it was supported by some kind of Greek pillars. And on the room's ceiling was a painting of a story that took place in dark times and war broke out. The painting was mostly dark and it gave her shivers so she decided to look at what else was around the room. The room was mostly a dark beige color and she found something that sparked her interest somehow. She walked up to some kind of platform and found a white marble podium and there were some kind of writings that she couldn't read. She could tell it was old because the writing was a bit worn out and then she slowly put her hands on the surface of the marble. The writings suddenly glowed a yellow color and as the writings became clearer and clearer she found herself reading it and understanding it. Like she has read these words millions of times before.  
  
Suddenly the door she came in from slammed shut and she turned sideways to find the door was shut. She looked around and sensed something was wrong because there was a dark presence in the room.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked cautiously turning her head side-to-side looking for the presence.  
  
"What do you think your doing in my chambers young maiden? It's rude to barge inside someone else's room and touching their things." Said a male's voice. The voice sent shivers up her arms because the voice was low and had a sexy touch to it. Then she found herself blushing because inside she knew he was right and you shouldn't be barging in on other people's privacy. She was 18 for God's sake a matured adult!  
  
"Who are you or should I say what are you?" she asked the man. Then the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight to reveal an incredibly handsome male with long white hair, blue eyes (I think he has blue eyes correct me if I'm wrong reviewers!), wearing somewhat loose black pants, a white button up shirt that was only buttoned up in the middle, and blue boots. The sight of the man left Mina to unconsciously stare at the guy but was brought back into reality when he spoke.  
  
"My name is Kunzite and I am one of the rulers of the dead. And who are you my dear maiden?" He said smoothly as he trailed his eyes up and down the woman's body. 'This is a woman indeed such lovely features and the body of Aphrodite as well and I can feel some kind mysterious powers from her. What a mysterious goddess but how did she get here?' Kunzite thought to himself. Mina felt the intense stare of his eyes and blushed, "I'm Mina Garter." She suddenly realized why she was here and intended not to attract any attention. So she took out her sword that was on the left side of her waist and put on her stance. Kunzite just raised an eyebrow and took out the sword that was on the wall and held it with one hand.  
  
They both held this position for a pretty long time because they both know that the first one who will make the move will be their last move and lose the duel. They both estimated that their powers in their draws are too equally leveled so this match would be either a death match or draw. Then, they both swung their swords sideways with all their might and grinded their swords together. Kunzite too a step forward and pushed his parried her away from him and Mina took a few steps back. Kunzite swung his sword sideways and Mina blocked it with her sword. With Mina's free left hand she flicked her wrist a small dagger appeared in her hand and she attempted to stab Kunzite with the dagger, But Kunzite with his quick reflexes caught her left hand with his and he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Mina losing her train of thought just followed his motion mindlessly because she was hypnotized with those amazing blue eyes. Their faces were only centimeters apart and Kunzite kissed her soft sweet lips. Mina dropped her sword and so did Kunzite as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.  
  
'If this was sin then dear God give me sin again.' thought Mina as she placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back with just as much desire. Kunzite emitted a low growl in his throat and lifted Mina up to the junction on his groin. (Whoa!! Hot action!) Kunzite's lips traced kisses on her neck and his fangs descended from his mouth and he slowly pricked her skin. Her sweet blood flowed into Kunzite's mouth and Mina moaned. Kunzite stopped and settled Mina down to her legs but she collapsed into Kunzite's arms. Kunzite then felt a sudden urge to protect her and picked her up once again then, settled her in his bed. Kunzite pulled the covers over her shoulders and placed the gentlest kiss on her lips and let her rest. Kunzite put on his armor and walked out the room with Mina in his mind. While he was walking to his Lord's chambers he met up with four of his other friends and they discussed to whom they have found in their chambers.  
  
~~~~^^ Ending!! Whew that was pretty long right?? Well finally I know a lot of you reviewers out there wanted Endymion and Serena so it's coming up soon!!!!!!!! 


	5. Center Wing

Hey it's Miko!! You guys knew what reward I was going to give you guys. Well here it is!! It's the next chapter of Dark Lords of Terror and it's the moment you guys have been waiting for! Aren't you guys just so lucky? Sorry for the wait I was writing this as well as the previous chapter so it took a little longer than usual.  
  
~~~*Center Wing*~~~  
  
A girl with extremely long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a black tank top, and tight fitting black pants that clung to her delicate 18 year- old feminine curves walked in her black, high heeled boots, and dark blue trench coat was walking in the center wing. She was Serena Strafford, but her nickname was the Moonlight Goddess. Her friends separated to the sides so it left the center wing to her. While she walked down the corridors and halls she finds herself as if she was walking in some kind of castle. She found portraits of many different people and dark landscapes; the paintings were so dark and creepy that it sent her goosebumps. The hallways were so dimly lit that it created a really scary mood. As she was walking she found herself in a maze of some kind and she didn't really panic, well not too much. She found herself standing in front of a huge door that was made out of glass and it didn't reflect anything except darkness. Sure the door creeped her out but then since she wasn't really going anywhere she might as well go in.  
  
She pushed the glass door with ease and found herself standing in a room where the room was created to recreate the 17th century look. The floor was glass and when she stepped in the room the ground didn't break, it just held its form like cement. Feeling relieved that she wouldn't fall through the glass floor she walked inside the room and she stood in front of a large portrait, a portrait of a devilishly handsome young man. He looked a bit older than she was, firm jaw line, deep icy blue eyes, and midnight black raven hair. Those very eyes seemed like it held sadness and many secrets and Serena wanted to know what they were. There was a large self on the far right corner of the room and inside held various books. On the left side of the room there was a large bed that was covered in blue satin silk sheets, with dark blue curtains on the poles of the bed, dozens of pillows, and at the center of the room there were two large cushioned chairs, a large couch on the far right side of the room, and a fairly large table in the center of the room.  
  
Then the window door on the other side of the room opened suddenly and Serena thought fast and hid herself in the shadows. Then a tall figure stepped inside the room; surprisingly it was the same man that she saw in the portrait. The male was wearing dark blue pants, black turtle-neck shirt, one his neck was a black choker and there was a small metal skull on the choker, he was also wearing black boots, and a dark blue cape that flowed behind him when he walked. The man stepped to the middle of the room and came to a sudden halt; he cautiously skimmed his chambers with his dark blue eyes and sensed someone in the room. Serena looked curiously at him and then blinked her eyes in surprise when he disappeared right in front of her eyes. 'Oh my gosh! What the hell happened? Who in Satan's name was that guy or should I say what the hell was he?'  
  
Serena took quick action and ran to the door silently and tried to open the door but she found out it was locked. No matter how hard she tugged the door open it wouldn't budge and unknown to her a pair of deep blue eyes were watching her. It was the man in the portrait and in his eyes he was looking at a goddess. This woman has got to be the smallest and fairest he has ever seen. He appeared again and his arms reached out beside her and her grabbed on to her waist. Serena gave a little shriek as she felt herself be lifted into someone else's arms. When she turned around she found herself staring into icy blue eyes. It was the man from the portrait!  
  
'I have never seen anyone as beautiful as her. I wonder who she is?' he thought to himself. Before he could stop himself he lowered his head and Serena didn't react for a few seconds but then remembered her mission. Before the guy could touch her lips she kneed his stomach and man bit his lip then backed away from her, holding his stomach. Serena couldn't believe it herself and got into a stance that Lita taught her. "Who are you?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Well since you asked first I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Endymion, the Prince of Darkness. And may I ask who are you?" he said as he composed himself.  
  
Serena just replied, "Serena Strafford." At that point she didn't know why she told him her real name instead of her nickname. Endymion said it a few times as if he was tasting her name, Serena's blue orbs scanned his body while he was also scanning hers.  
  
"You do know that these chambers are off limits and how did you get onto this ship?" he asked curiously. "I don't think you need any of the details I simply snuck inside this ship and that's all you need to know." She said leaving her friends out of the situation and Endymion just chuckled.  
  
"Mysteries buried deep within you. That's not a very good thing." said Endymion as he shook his head from side to side disapprovingly. Serena got really ticked off by him and she threw a punch at Endymion but he caught her fist. But as he thought he had the advantage Serena swept him a high kick that came by his head. Unfortunately for Serena, Endymion was the Prince of Darkness so his reflexes were a lot faster than hers so he caught the kick with his other hand. Serena gave a surprised look and she was swept off her feet by Endymion's leg. She landed with her back on the floor and coughed, Endymion kneeled right beside her and looked deeply into Serena's eyes. Serena stared right back at him and found her mistake: Serena was being hypnotized with those God forsaken deep blue eyes.  
  
Serena's eyes were diluted and then she mindlessly sat up and let Endymion help her to her feet. He extended his and Serena mindlessly walked into his arms and let his right hand circle around her waist and his left arm close around her and they were both covered with the cape he was wearing. He trailed his right hand up the side of her body tracing his fingers on her curves; he tilted her chin up and stole a gentle kiss from her. His right hand left her chin and it moved to her neck and he brushed her dark blonde hair away from her shoulder and neck. His mouth left hers and he slid his head down her face and it stopped at where he neck was. At last he could resist the temptation any longer and his long ivory fangs slid out of his mouth, he was growling with hunger. Both of his hands shaking with resistance as he tightened his grip on her waist, he resisted his vampire hunger with much difficulty and turned his head away.  
  
The hypnotic spell on Serena ended and she collapsed into his arms. He picked her up bridal style and laid her in his bed with much gentleness fearing that he might disturb her deep sleep. After he laid her in his bed he lightly took up into his hand a few stands of her silky hair and put his face into that hand. Smelling her gentle innocent addictive smell he then put down the strands of hair and he pulled the red blankets over her matured body. Thinking to himself he said, 'She and I shall be united one day.' Before he walked out the door he kissed her forehead and left silently without leaving any trace of him except their kiss.  
  
When he went out of his chambers he found all four of his loyal generals in front of him and they all bowed. Endymion then told them all to have their meeting in his office, which was not his room, and they all walked to Endymion's office.  
  
~~~~^^^^ Well how did you think?? Well reviewers guess what that was your reward I did certainly make this longer. With much of a "conversation" and debate with my older sister I have decided to adjust this to a much more violent blood and gore level since this title is of coarse called The Dark Lords of Terror. So please review and I'll see how fast I can update this. 


	6. The meeting and a promise

Hey everyone as you know this is Miko! I'm really sorry for not updating this anytime sooner because of all the things that are going on I haven't really been able to make any updates. Well lucky you guys here's the next chapter!!!! I remember one person asking me why I didn't have Endy bite Serena and the answer is: sore wa..himitsu desu! (Translation: Well it's a secret) It'll all reveal eventually.  
  
~~~~^Endymion's Office^~~~~  
  
The four generals and the Prince were discussing new events particularly about certain female intruders on the ship. "So what should we do my lord?" asked Kunzite.  
  
Endymion pondered about this for a few minutes and finally answered, "I believe we should keep these intruders here for now and get some information from then concerning about how did they find this ship and amazingly infiltrate this ship. And most importantly who are they." The generals all nodded because obviously they did not want to be rid of the maidens they kept in their chambers. (mwhahaha no kidding!)  
  
"My lord I have also received word that we will be arriving at the manor soon." Reported Jedite. Endymion nodded absent-mindedly because his mind was focused on certain longhaired blonde in his chambers. The generals looked at their Prince's spaced out face and glanced at one another. Endymion then snapped awake and he dismissed everyone.  
  
After everyone left Endymion rubbed the sides of his head, 'What is wrong with me? How is this mere girl- no woman able invade my every thought?' he thought. He then decided to think about this matter later and he then remembered sunrise will be arriving soon. So he then exited his office and back into his chambers, and of course right there on his bed he found his sleeping beauty. Serena was still in his bed sleeping peacefully, and Endymion took off his cape. After changing into more comfortable clothes, which is simply wearing black trousers, he sat on the bed next to Serena. He brushed his fingers along her smooth ivory white cheek and his fingers brushed her lower lip. He leaned down to Serena's body and he kissed her with the most "angelic" kiss so he wouldn't disturb her sleep.  
  
He then got up off the bed and he pulled out a coffin from under his bed, when he opened the cover he found everything as it was supposed to be, red satin sheets and a pillow. He then laid inside the coffin and he closed the coffin lid. He laid there in the dark thinking about Serena and he smirked, 'In due time she will be bonded with me forever.' He thought to himself. And with that final thought he fell into deep sleep dreaming of the long blonde haired goddess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Hey everyone I know it's really short but spare me I am totally running out of ideas and I need your help!!! So please give some kind of suggestion. 


	7. Peaceful Sleep

Hey everyone Miko here! I really want to thank all you reviewers out there I'd give you hugs and kisses but I can't. So I really appreciate you writing all those different kinds of opinions for me! So in reward I'm going to make this a pretty long chapter. Yay right? So enjoy!!  
  
~~~^West Wing: Zoisite's Chambers^~~~  
  
Zoisite once again entered his chambers and found his mysterious angel on his bed still sleeping peacefully. He took off his heavy cloak and other heavy garments then took off the dark green button-up shirt that was under all his clothes and set that down on a near by chair. He then picked up a clean light blue button-up shirt and didn't even bother buttoning up his shirt. (I bet you Zoisite fans are drooling right now right?)  
  
His slightly but still ivory white toned skin seemed to blend with the moonlight although his skin was a bit darker and the effect gave him a little pure look but it still didn't hide his devilishly handsome features.  
  
He walked over to his sleeping angel and sat on the bed, his white hand moved to her check that was ivory white and he cupped his hand over her cheek gently taking precautions to not disturb her blissful and peaceful rest. He then brushed a few strands of hair that slipped to her face behind her ear and he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. His kiss traced down to her neck and stopped on the mark he gave her.  
  
Believe it or not this was a sign that he has already claimed her, and like it or not she was going to be his for all eternity. (Oooo protective and possessive Zoisite) His nose picked up the heavenly scent of blood and his fangs slid out of his mouth. He commanded control and his hands were trembling while he lightly grabbed Ami's shoulders and pulled his face away from her neck.  
  
His hand that was on her shoulder trailed up and down her arm, her skin was soft life freshly cut alabaster stone and unbelievably smooth. The touch gave Ami shiver even in her sleep and Zoisite stopped and sighed.  
  
~~~^East Wing: Jedite's Chambers^~~~  
  
Jedeite (I just found out that his name was supposed to be spelled this way by looking in my reference books. Note: Reference books = Sailor Moon Mangas. Hehe) returned to his chambers right after the meeting and he entered the room where he kept his fiery tempered goddess. He took off his heavy armor and all he was wearing now was a white button-up shirt that was left unbuttoned and black trousers. Unlike the other generals his skin was a lightly bronze toned skin because of all the training he did when he was alive. Even in death his natural skin color appeared, and he walked toward Rei's sleeping form.  
  
He sat down on his bed, which he currently let Rei use. His fellow friends and he do not always sleep in coffins because the coffins were only used for their regeneration. So they only used the coffins for once every 4 weeks.  
  
He leaned down and captured Rei's lips once more but less demandingly and much more gently. He pulled away and his slender but long fingers rearranged her raven black somewhat messy hair in a casual manner.  
  
Then he pulled his coffin out from under the bed Rei was sleeping in and opened the lid to find everything as it was supposed to: black satin sheets and a pillow. He laid down inside the coffin and closed the lid. While he was inside the coffin his thoughts were on Rei and he grinned as he thought about how he managed to strip through her defenses so easily. With those very thoughts in mind he dreamt of his seductive tempered soul mate.  
  
~~~^South Wing: Nephrite's Chambers^~~~  
  
Nephrite was walking down the South Wing halls and he was in deep thought about current conditions. (Here's some of the background info for the generals and Endymion so try to remember this stuff)  
  
The reason they were on this ship was because they just finished a battle with one of Sir Diamond's generals, traitor to Endymion who once served under Endymion's rule. Nephrite and the others had hoped that Diamond was there with the general so they could finally get rid of him. Unfortunately Diamond was not there and was likely hidden in one of his underground bases, which they did not where it was. Diamond didn't agree with how Endymion started to rule the Dark Angelil Kingdom so he decided to try to take over the throne. However, he was discovered and was banished from the Dark Angelil Kingdom. Then, Diamond started to form his own army of rebels all over the world to overthrow Endymion. So far Diamond is being defeated or so it seems, it was impossible to know exactly how many rebels were under Diamond's rule.  
  
Nephrite was thinking about this the whole time even when entered his room. He took off his heavy garments and changed into a dark green button-up shirt that was left undone and black trousers. He walked to his bed and he laid down on his bed, he finally dismissed these thoughts for the night because he knew if he kept thinking about these things he'll never sleep.  
  
He laid down on his bed and pulled the covers to his waist and held on to his pillow. (Nephrite already slept in his coffin in the four-week period so he can sleep on the bed.) The "pillow" he was holding onto was soft, too soft and smooth to be exact. His hands trailed lower and he found out his pillow even had some kind of curves, ok a lot of curves to be exact. He found himself grasping something even softer and he then remembered something.  
  
'Oh shit it couldn't be..' Nephrite thought to himself. Then the so- called pillow gasped and moaned and this made Nephrite surer to what, or should I say to whom, he was holding onto and to what on that someone he was touching. (God I think all of you people know what the heck he is actually holding onto and where on he is touching! Hahahaha I'm evil!)  
  
He then shifted the blankets off the "pillow" and found out he was right. Nephrite was actually holding onto Lita and his right hand was cupping her cleavage! Nephrite was so startled that he sat up from the bed and backed away from Lita while blushing. (Yes reviews these vamps can even blush people.)  
  
He then backed so far that he fell off the bed and crashed to the floor in an ungraceful way. Nephrite held his head in pain and stood up and recomposed himself into his stone cold form. But just by looking at Lita in her peaceful sleep his cold manner melted away and he sat on the bed again.  
  
He leaned down to Lita and he thought to himself, 'How were you and your friends exactly able to infiltrate this ship Lita?' He was pulsing with the desire to hold her close to him again and he leaned down and gave her a soft but passionate kiss. He laid back down on the bed once more and carefully spooned Lita's figure close to his so that her back was pressed up against Nephrite's broad muscular chest. His right arm circled around Lita's slender waist and his left arm was above Lita's head. Lita shifted again and she was laying on her other side. Her head on his shoulder and her hands were lightly placed on his muscular chest, when their skin touched Nephrite shivered and his grip on his right arm tightened. Nephrite then fell asleep by listening to the breathing of Lita and they both stayed in this very position as they slept.  
  
~~~^North Wing: Kunzite's Chambers^~~~  
  
Kunzite was walking down the North Wing hallways and he was also thinking about the battle with Diamond. In his brain he pictured a map inside his head and thought of where Diamond could be hiding. He entered his chambers and he changed into a white button up shirt that was buttoned up in the middle and dark blue trousers. His mind was still on Diamond until he sat on the bed and noticed Mina sleeping peacefully there.  
  
Her face blended with the moonlight and her long blonde hair seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. His eyes trailed down to her lips that were partially opened, he leaned over Mina's body and captured her lips with hers. The gentle kiss itself was like an addictive drug but Kunzite held back from totally ravaging her and pulled back regretfully.  
  
Kunzite brushed a few strands of blonde hair away from Mina's face and he untied the red ribbon that tied her hair and her hair were golden streams that covered the pillow. Kunzite rearranged her hair so he wouldn't accidentally lay on her hair, her hair was silky and it was pale under the moonlight.  
  
Kunzite then laid down on the bed next to Mina and carefully wrapped his arms around her thin slender waist. Her body was intimately pressed against Kunzite's masculine and light bonze colored chest. Mina then snuggled into the protective embrace and this cased Kunzite to grin. He kissed the top of her head and they both eventually fell into deep sleep.  
  
~~~^Entrance of Ship^~~~  
  
As everyone was in deep sleep a figure that slowly crept into the ship and this figure had feminine curves and was dressed in a pair of black pants, dark blue tank top, black trench coat, and think high heeled boots. She had amethyst silver/lavender eyes and her dark lavender hair was tied into a tight bun. She crept silently in the shadows and was obviously looking for something. Who exactly was this mysterious woman and why was she here?  
  
~~~~~~^~~~~*~~~~  
  
Hehe sorry everyone cliffhanger there but at least I got to make this a bit longer right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again I still need more reviews and opinions so do not be shy and click the 'submit a review box' please!!  
  
A very angry Lita was right behind Miko and Lita punched her fist on her open palm on her other hand.  
  
"Why did you even have Nephrite touch me there?" said Lita with venom in her voice. Miko was quivering with fear.  
  
"Lita-dono please don't blame me it was the shake of the reviewers and don't blame me you're the one who actually accepted the hug when Nephrite-dono was hugging you." Defended Miko.  
  
Lita then blushed and Nephrite was in his own la la land drooling after what he did. Lita ended up beating the tar out of Nephrite as she saw him enjoying what he did to her. Lita then turned to Miko and said, "You still going to get it Miko-san!!"  
  
"Please reviewers help!!" Miko pleads as she runs for her life. 


	8. Waking up

Hey everyone it's Miko! I have to thank all of you for all of your reviews but none of you help me with Lita except for 2 people!! You're all so mean!! In punishment this is going to be a pretty short chapter. And by the way the jet pack is totally not working.  
  
~~~~*Entrance of Ship*~~~~  
  
The female figure that as wearing black pants, dark blue tank top, black trench coat, and high-heeled boots crept inside the boat. She then noticed the ship was more like a mansion than a large ship. Her mission was to recover her fellow friends that were trapped inside the ship or held captive. Her footsteps were nothing more than the soft whisper of the wind and her breathing was not even to be heard. Her name was Bridget Wong, 20 years old, and second commander. Her nickname was The Goddess of Silence and she was the most experienced of the whole group.  
  
~~~~*Endymion's Chambers*~~~~  
  
A young woman with long dark blonde hair was starting to wake up and her eyes fluttered open. Her blue eyes were confused at first and then everything came back to her. Her mission and how she ended up where she was. Her blue eyes skimmed around her surrounding and then she noticed something she didn't see when she first came inside this room: a coffin. The coffin itself looked a like an antique and a beautiful one. It was embroidered with gold, black, and brown. She crawled on top of the bed to the other side where the coffin was; and she then slowly opened the lid.  
  
She gasped as she looked inside: inside was the same man that attacked her. His eyes were closed, his hair stayed the same, his masculine toned chest was exposed, wearing black pants, and for some strange reason his skin was whiter than usual. Her eyes skimmed his body and she thought to herself, 'How can he be so damn sexy at a time like this??!!' Serena then snapped back to reality and she decided to use this chance to run.  
  
She slowly sat up from the bed and she swayed a bit, when she regained her footing she slowly walked to the door. She looked back one last time and glanced at the coffin, then she just opened the doors that became a bit heavier than the last time. She stepped out of the room and looked around to find herself in some kind of maze but then she found her way.  
  
~~~~*Zoisite's Chambers*~~~~  
  
After a few min. after Serena awoke Ami woke up and she was a bit dazed. For some reason she felt weak and tired, but she pushed herself. She propped herself on her elbows and her clear confused blue eyes trailed the room. Everything that happened previously came crashing down onto her and her eyes came to a coffin.  
  
She then opened the coffin slowly and found the man who captured her sleeping peacefully. He was wearing an unbuttoned blue shirt that revealed his muscular chest and black pants. He was quite a handsome sight indeed in Ami's eyes, and unconsciously her right hand extended, reaching out to Zoisite. Her ivory skinned hand touched the side of his face and her and softly rested on his check. (Ahh!!! Such a touching moment!!!) 'He really doesn't look that evil, although he really does have those devilishly handsome looks. But he looks just so innocent and peaceful now.'  
  
Before she could realize what would happen a long muscular arm reached out to Ami and it wrapped around Ami's shoulders. Ami lunched forward and landed on Zoisite but Zoisite didn't mind at all, beside she didn't weigh any more than 2 pounds. Ami landed right on top of Zoisite and their bodies were positioned most awkwardly that made Ami blush furiously.  
  
"So you've awakened up my maiden. I didn't expect you to wake up so quickly. But for now you shall sleep again." Said Zoisite. And Ami couldn't understand what he meant so her face lifted up to face his and then she realized her mistake, his eyes hypnotized her again and Ami fell into a deep sleep once more. But this time she was sleeping on Zoisite and most unexpectedly in a coffin. Zoisite cradled her in his arms and he slept peacefully with his angel sleeping with him by his side or should I say on top of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And I shall end it here!! This is also part of the punishment!! Well at least you reviewers out there didn't get a really bad cliffy. Wow all these punishments are making me feel like Icchan from Angelic Layer. But I'm barely half as bad as he is!! At least I'm not the one putting squids in your pants!! But that does sound like a good idea! Mwhahaha!! Ah well I'll do this for later punishments for all of you reviewers out there. So now it's your responsibility as reviewers to of course review or else!! ::Takes out a plate of slimy alive squids from out of no where:: Now start reviewing!! 


	9. True Love?

Hey everyone it's Miko once more!! Aren't you glad I'm back? Sorry I haven't been able to update the next chapter for this story. I was away on a trip to Canada for a few days and now I'm back? Did you readers out there miss me??? Well I heard all your reviews and some of them left me quite shocked. I haven't been able to look back into all the reviews I had for this story so I wasn't sure to who I would be punishing so I decided to delay the punishment of the alive, slimy squid. But I will be looking into it more carefully so don't let your guard down!! Mwhahahaha don't think you readers who didn't review will get out of my grasps. Ahem well let's get down to business shall we?? So here is the next chapter to The Dark Lords Of Terror please enjoy!!  
  
~~~~Nephrite's Chambers~~~~  
  
A young woman with long wavy woke up from her dazed sleep and found herself in a warm embrace. Her mind was all fuzzy at first but she snapped out of it and slowly raised her head up. She found herself looking into a very handsome male's sleeping face and long dark brown wavy hair that matched her own hair but a bit darker. She was confused at first and everything came back to her like thunder. She tensed up immediately as she felt an arm around her waist tighten and tried to pry the arm away from her but she found that her attempts were futile. Lita finally sighed with defeat and realized that no matter what would happen this man's arm was not going to let go.  
  
Nephrite's next movement surprised Lita more as he turned to lay on his back and he hauled Lita's slim and light body on top of his own. At this point Lita knew that this was going way too far and she tried to fight Nephrite's tight grasp on her. Pushing against Nephrite's chest she tried to maintain some distance between the both of them. Nephrite grumbled some words out that Lita couldn't make out, Nephrite suddenly turned again and this time Lita was the one on the bottom. It wasn't the weight of the man that bothered her but his careless actions.  
  
Lita started to get really infuriated and slapped him hard with her right hand. Nephrite woke up with a dazed face not because of the hard slap but the fact that he had been woken from his sleep. Nephrite looked at the infuriated face that made him wonder what was making her so angry and he quickly realized what it was. Their position was quite...intimate and the worst part was that they were on a bed, if someone came in right now they would surely mistaken both of them for making love.  
  
"I demand you to get off of me! I refuse to be taken advantage of this way!" shouted Lita. Nephrite was about to get off but was thinking to himself, 'Wait a second why should I obey to her demands?! She was the one who trespassed and she has absolutely no right to demand of anything at all!' Nephrite's eyes turned into a cold gaze and composed himself to his usual cold unemotional self. Lita seeing not a trace of kindness in his eyes was feeling a bit afraid and although she would never showed it to him Nephrite already noticed.  
  
"I do not even have to obey to your demands because you' re in no position to do so. Let me tell you now, you are simply a captive under my orders. You choose to trespass into this ship and for that you must pay the consequences." Nephrite said harshly at her not giving a trace of kindness in his voice. Lita felt those words stab through her heart like a million needles and she turned her head away from his hard gaze. She hated to admit it but he was right, she was nothing but a simple thief.  
  
Nephrite realized all the words come out of his mouth and felt guilty about it and regretted it immediately when the beautiful maiden before him turned her gaze away from her. She looked devastated by the words he just spoke and she has never felt as helpless as she was right now. Nephrite just sighed and pulled away from Lita and got off her, after that Lita pulled the blankets closer to her. Lita kept her gaze down on her lap and Nephrite hated the silent air that was traveling around. Although they haven't known each other for a very long time Nephrite knew that this was unlike her usual electric personality.  
  
The thoughts of her friends traveled inside Lita's head and she was worried about them. Questions like what if they were caught or hope if they were all right drove her half crazed. Nephrite read her mind and he tried to find some way to comfort her. Hell he didn't know how to comfort a human woman he hasn't even shown any kind of emotion to his fellow friends. Nothing more than gestures to show them that he cared and his friends knew immediately how he really feels. They all knew what he was like: cold and merciless on the outside but yet there was a scared childhood boy trapped inside.  
  
Nephrite sighed and he extended his hand to Lita, Lita noticing this she cringed from his touch. But all she felt was a gentle caress on her cheek and his thumb and index finger tipping her head up towards him. Lita being shocked from his gentle touch looked at him with confused brown eyes that were covered with little droplets of tears. Nephrite's eyes softened and he kissed her tears away from her eyes and Lita was wrapped into a gentle warm embrace. (Ahh...this is so romantic!!)  
  
His hand smooth down her long wavy brown hair and his continued to trace light affectionate kisses all over her face. He kissed away the remaining droplets of tears, her forehead, her cheek, the tip of her nose, and placed the most 'angelic' kiss he could on her soft red lips. Lita was comforted by in and she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her.  
  
'How is this man able to comfort me like no other has? Why do I feel so attracted to him?' thought Lita.  
  
Nephrite had to break the kiss and his grip on her slim waist tightens a bit and he whispers softly into her ear, "Your friends are with vampires who are like me and they are taking good care of them. You needn't to worry my love so rest now and I shall take you to go see them tomorrow. You have my word." The words he spoke lulled her to sleep slowly and she nodded. "You must get your rest now." he spoke again. He gently laid Lita down on his bed with her resting on his broad shoulders, her body fitted right next to his perfectly. Even in sleep he protectively wraps his arms around Lita and Lita doesn't refuse his warm embrace and puts her hands over his larger one. Like a lullaby Nephrite is lulled into sleep by Lita's gentle gestures and her soft breathing. In less than a min. they were both asleep once again and in each other comfort. (Ahh I feel so happy about this part!! Hope you like it Lita and Nephrite fans!!)  
  
~~~~Jedeite's Chambers~~~~  
  
A certain fiery tempered woman started to wake up from her sleep and she slowly sat up from the bed. Rei was confused at first and everything that happened came back to her. She searched around the grand and spacious room for an ignorant blonde haired man. (Jedeite: Hey you don't mean me do you???) All she found were the things she found when she first came inside the room and her eyes rested on a coffin that was beside the bed. She cautiously crawled over to the coffin on the bed with the movements like a black leopard.  
  
She slowly lifted the lid and she found the ignorant bastard laying inside completely defenseless. She made a quick grab to a weapon on her but as she searched around her body she found nothing. She even reached inside her shirt where there was supposed to be a silver stake and silver cross necklace. But she couldn't find either of them on her and wondered where they were. Then a thought flashed through her mind and she blushed, 'What if he took away all my weapons then he would have to reach...there!!' (There meaning as inside her shirt people so don't get mistaken!! And yes Jedite did disarm her of every single hidden weapon. Mwhahahaha!!)  
  
Her eyes were flaming with rage and she was this close to pulverizing him....somehow but the question was how? She took a closer look at him sleeping peacefully inside the coffin and she lost her train of thought. 'Damnit!! How could he look so handsome at such an ungodly moment!!' Rei thought to herself. The worry of her friends flashed through her mind and she quickly got off the bed and silently tip-toed to the large door. She took one look back at him and she walked out of the door quickly.  
  
After walking through many corridors she found two figures in front of her. "Who's there?" shouted Rei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Hey everyone!! Yea that's the end of the chapter sorry if it was a really bad cliffhanger!! Well there's only one solution to this and you know what it is!!! That's it reviews!!!!!!! I'll put up one as soon as possible once I get enough reviews!! This times Big Punishment are..........Vicious Red Ants from the wild humid Jungle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have to stay in a tank filled with millions of red ants for 30 seconds!! Let me tell you it's painful!! But then of course they always say no pain no gain but I'm hoping to spear you the pain this time!! Oh yea and one person asked me if Angelic Layer was good and it's really a good anime series to watch so it's recommended 4 out of 5 stars from me!! Well until later bye!! 


	10. Comfort

Hey everyone it's Miko!! Happy to have finally hear from me right? Should be! No I shouldn't be the one complaining right? I mean I was the one who didn't update this chapter for a long time. Well to let you readers know I was taking a little break from writing fanfiction because I was studying for exams and other stuff at school. So didn't have any time for myself. Well in reward I'm going to cancel the big punishment once again! So you guys who didn't review better review after this chapter!!!! Or else you know what will happen. Well anyways let's go on with the fic!!  
  
~~~*Kunzite's Chambers*~~~  
  
The golden-hair maiden was waking up from a sleep that felt like it lasted for an eternity and she rubbed her eyes with her right hand. Mina then noticed a heavy arm that rested on her shoulder and wondered whose arm it belonged to. Her eyes traveled up the muscular arm that was covered with a white linen shirt's sleeve and her eyes stopped to look at the man's face that was not so very familiar to her at first; silver hair, pale skin, and a sexy male body that was pressed up against her own. His name came across her mind and she whispered the name Kunzite, unexpectedly Kunzite stirred from his sleep but then continued to sleep.  
  
Her hand reached out hesitantly and it rested lightly on his face, brushing away a few strands of silver hair away from his face. Then, lightly caressing the smooth skin on his face she found herself attracted and falling for him with every passing second. She didn't understand why, maybe it was the mysterious aura that surrounded him or his sad eyes that were hidden behind icy cold and emotionless eyes. She then realized it was both and she wanted so badly to break away the sadness that ached her heart and maybe even his. Almost unconsciously Kunzite clasped hold of Mina's warm hand with his own and he kissed the palm of the hand in his. Placing Mina's hand back on his cheek he snuggled into the warmth that he longed for such a long time.  
  
By now Kunzite was surely awake and Mina knew it, she took pity on him and she cupped his face with her other hand. He also took that hand and placed a kiss on it, then putting it on the other side of his cheek.  
  
Kunzite never asked for anything because he knew that was just being vain. When he was under Endymion's orders he accept every single task without any complaints. Endymion and his other friends offered him their friendship and never ending bond as brothers. But in that love there was something that was missing: a kind of love that would rid of his loneliness and soothe every part of his body. And he finally found it in the woman that he barely knew but felt as if he knew her for an eternity. He opened his eyes and at first he saw a blurred vision of his goddess but then his vision sharpened and he saw her eyes filled with concern for him. His hands left hers and they circled around Mina's slim waist, pulling her closer to his body. He lowered his head slightly and he placed gentle kisses on her full red lips. Mina didn't refuse the kiss she only gave into it and completely melted into the gentle kisses as well as his small caresses on her waist. One of his arms trailed from her waist to her cheek and caressed it.  
  
After a few seconds of innocent kisses they became a bit more demanding and his tongue brushed her bottom lip. Her mouth automatically opened and his tongue brushed hers lightly at first but was surprised when she began to give just as much pleasure to him as her tongue timidly brushed his. Before the both of them realized it Mina was beneath of Kunzite's body. Not too long after that they both broke off the kiss gasping for air, Mina's lips were a bit bruised from Kunzite's passionate kisses. Mina's hair was also a bit out of placed so Kunzite brushed golden strands of hair away from her face. It took every bit of strength from Kunzite to restrain from ripping away her clothes and completely ravaging her body. Kunzite gave Mina one last gentle kiss and got off her. He laid on his back and pulled Mina's body next to his own. Mina laid her head on top of his partially bare chest. At that moment Mina's mind drifted off to her friends and wondered if they were alright.  
  
Kunzite read her mind and he placed a kiss on her head whispering, "You'll get to see your friends soon. So for now simply rest." With that Mina trusted him and she fell asleep in his arms. Kunzite drifted off to sleep once more right after her and they both kept each other warm for the night.  
  
~~~*Back at the center of the Ship*~~~  
  
Serena saw two different figures in front of her and when her eyes adjusted to the darkness her eyes widened. On her right she saw Rei and in front of her she saw Bridget. A few seconds later both Bridget and Rei recognized each other and they all ran toward each other sharing a hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**^^  
  
Hey everyone it's all I have right now so I want to post what I have now so you readers won't kill me. : P So anyways hope you readers review!!! I'm losing the average amount of reviews I usual get so I'm getting kind of worried. I won't be giving a big punishment this time so be thankful at least. 


	11. Duel

Hey everyone it's Miko. I really don't have much to say but help because at this point I don't know how the heck I'm supposed to continue the story from here. So I really need suggestions from all you readers. So here's the next chapter of Dark Lords of Terror.  
  
~~~*Narrator's Point of View*~~~  
  
As all three girls were eloped in a hug they didn't notice a pair of glowing violet eyes hiding in the shadows and watching them intently. The three females pulled apart and Bridget started to ask the other girls what happened to them while they were on the ship. They both explained everything to Bridget and Bridget listened very carefully a bit amazed to hear about vampires occupying the large ship.  
  
Prince Endymion noticed when Serena left his chambers while he slept and he also noticed a new presence in the ship. He began to worry about Serena and so he got out of his coffin because he finished his revival sleep. (You remember when I said that these vampires had to sleep in their coffins every few weeks. Well this is what I'm talking about with Endymion.) He buttoned up his white shirt and put on his cape and sword.  
  
In the west wing General Jedeite also noticed that his fiery tempered maiden escaped his chambers and he noticed a new presence in the ship. He got out of his coffin and donned his clothes, cape, and sword. Walking out of his chambers he followed the light lingering scent of his maiden. On the way he meet Prince Endymion and asked him, "Why would you be out of your chambers this late my lord?"  
  
"I seem to be missing a bride and I sense a new presence in the ship. And you Jedeite?" said Endymion.  
  
"The same objective sir." answered Jedeite.  
  
They both continued to find their missing "brides" and to find out what the new presence was. They finally saw their maidens and another young woman near them, and they had to admit that there was something about the woman that was very mysterious. They both also notice another person that was watching the three women and their eyes scanned the area to find a man with violet eyes watching contently at the three.  
  
He was another loyal general under Endymion's alliance and his name was Fei Citan. He's been a good friend of Endymion's since the age of 3 and when Endymion was 2. Like a big brother Fei has always protected Endymion and discouraged Endymion from mischief. Endymion noticed there was something different about Fei's eyes and he followed where Fei was watching most contently. And his scanning eyes landed on the woman with dark lavender hair and almost silver eyes.  
  
While Bridget was listening to her friends she felt three new presences nearby. Her eyes landed on a man with ebony hair and a man with dark sandy yellow hair. She could tell that they were all vampires and she could also feel a pair of eyes staring intently on her. "We have company." said Bridget. Serena and Rei looked around the room and noticed their two captives. Before Serena and Rei could have said anything Jedeite was behind Rei and Endymion was behind Serena. Jedeite and Endymion both knocked their maidens unconscious and caught them in their arms.  
  
This angered Bridget and she drew her sword and attempted to stab the sword through Endymion's heart. Before she could take a step she felt something fly by her from behind. She turned and saw another vampire and he had captivating violet eyes and silver hair. Endymion and Jedeite went back to their chambers and Endymion said, "I'll leave this woman to you Fei."  
  
Bridget knew that before she could get her friends back she would have to defeat the man called Fei so she faced her opponent. Fei stepped out of the shadows and he also drew his sword. Bridget could tell that he was a skilled swordsman by the strong aura surrounding him, and in the blink of an eye he appeared in front of her. He attempted to knock the sword away from her hands not wanting to hurt her.  
  
Bridget raised her sword to block the attack and was surprised at how much force he used when his sword clashed hers. He grinded his sword into Bridget's with full force and Bridget was having a hard time keeping her sword in her hands. She pushed her full weight into the sword to parry his sword away from her and it worked. He was pushed away from her but he quickly composed himself to throw another attack at her. Surprisingly Bridget kept parrying his every attack but his attacks made Bridget grow tired very easily. Before long Bridget's back touched the wall and she then knew she was in big trouble. Fei took this to an advantage and swung his sword horizontally.  
  
Bridget then saw a big opening to his lower body so she ducked and swung her sword to cut his stomach. Fei noticed his mistake and quickly jumped back but he still got hurt. Clutching his stomach his wound quickly healed and Bridget lunged at him from below and swung her sword diagonally and this time Fei was not going to play games with her so he quickly parried the attack. When he swung his sword Bridget could only see a blur of light and found that the sword pierced her arm.  
  
Blood gushed out of the wound as he forcefully pulled the sword out and Bridget fell on one knee grasping her wound with her good arm. Fei didn't mean to hurt her like this but he couldn't control his own strength. Fei couldn't believe his eyes when Bridget stood up holding her stance. 'The woman is strong.' Fei thought to himself.  
  
Fei wanted to end this so he lunged at her and Bridget couldn't see his movements and found out it was too late when his sword pierced her stomach. She fell unconscious and she whispered out, "Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina....I'm sorry." She lost all of her strength and her sword dropped to the floor with a loud clatter that echoed through the halls.  
  
In Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina's sleep they felt a sharp pain through their hearts and tears fell from their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^**  
  
Hey everyone a little cliffhanger here so if you want more you gotta review!!!!!! I'll be waiting!! 


	12. Memories

Hey everyone it's Miko once again! Sorry to leave you in suspense in the last chapter but of well. Thank you all for your reviews!! I'm going to be delaying the big punishments for a few weeks just to be nice but that doesn't stop you from reviewing!!! Well I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own all new characters. So enjoy the fic everyone!!  
  
~~~*Previously on Dark Lords of Terror*~~~  
  
Blood gushed out of the wound as he forcefully pulled the sword out and Bridget fell on one knee grasping her wound with her good arm. Fei didn't mean to hurt her like this but he couldn't control his own strength. Fei couldn't believe his eyes when Bridget stood up holding her stance. 'The woman is strong.' Fei thought to himself.  
  
Fei wanted to end this so he lunged at her and Bridget couldn't see his movements and found out it was too late when his sword pierced her stomach. She fell unconscious and she whispered out, "Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina....I'm sorry." She lost all of her strength and her sword dropped to the floor with a loud clatter that echoed through the halls.  
  
In Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina's sleep they felt a sharp pain through their hearts and tears fell from their eyes.  
  
~~~**  
  
Fei stared at the unconscious woman in his arms. He simply connected the hilt of his sword to her stomach only knocking the wind out of her for a few hours. He slid his sword back into his sheath and picked up hers to put it back into hers. Knowing that she would awake in a few hours he carried her in his arms with his right arm tucked under her shoulders and his other arm under her knees. When he lifted her up he was surprised that the woman was pretty small and very light for someone of her strength.  
  
He carried her to his chambers, which was upstairs near the deck of the ship. His chambers were the same size as the others and were filled with books and a few plants. He had a fairly large glass coffee table in the center of his room, two large cushioned chairs, a fireplace, a marble floor that was covered with a dark blue carpet, and a large window outlined with a white and golden frame and tapestries hanging on it. Since he lived near the deck of the ship sunlight shined through his window. He carefully laid her on his large canopied bed with dark blue velvet hangings and white satin sheets.  
  
Covering her figure with a dark blue blanket her sat on a chair that was right next to hid bed, admiring her innocent sleeping face. His hand unconsciously pulled of the ribbon on her hair that held up her hair to a bun and her silky hair spilled over the pillow like a dark lavender river. His hand brushed a few strands of hair that covered her eyes and his fingers lightly caressed the soft smooth skin on her cheek. He leaned his head down and gently kissed her forehead. For some reason this felt just so familiar to him as if he knew her from before.  
  
~~~*Flashback*~~~  
  
A 15-year-old version of Fei was walking in a meadow at night and the full moon was shinning brightly. Suddenly he caught sight of a young girl with very long light lavender hair wearing a white nightgown. The nightgown had thin straps and reached her ankles, and her back faced him. The gown delicately clung to her not fully matured body and Fei was curious to see the face of the young maiden. He quietly walked toward the young girl and suddenly the wind picked up and her gown and her hair followed the motion of where the wind blew. She turned her head sideways and her silver/lavender eyes caught the sight of him.  
  
~~~*End of Flashback*~~~  
  
He remembered she introduced herself as Bridget Wong and she was 14 at the time. Although his physical appearance looked 15 he was actually a lot older because his aging process was extremely slow as a vampire. But what was he to do now? With his fiancé.........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Hey everyone!! I know there was cliffhanger there and a really short chapter but this was all I could think of right now. So I might as well update this much right??? Well anyways please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Old Memories of Commitment and Departure

Hey everyone it's Miko once more!! Man you guys are so mean!!! A lot of you started to threaten me!! Sniff sniff maybe I'll just stop updating and make you all suffer!!!!! *evil laugh* But then for now I'll forgive you!! Anyways I know the last chapter was a really short one but I really didn't have a lot of ideas. So on with chapter 13 of Dark Lords of Terrors.  
  
~~~*Fei's Chambers*~~~  
  
Fei looked at the sleeping maiden in his bed and his mind occupied with memories of Bridget. After their first meeting together they made an unbreakable bond and not before long he asked her to marry him.  
  
~~~*Flashback*~~~  
  
Fei was standing with Bridget under a cherry tree at the season of fresh spring. His expression suddenly changed into a serious manner and he took her right hand into his larger ones. (They're both 18 at this time and Bridget is older than the other girls.) He suddenly took out a ring that had a silver band and three sapphires, the middle one a bit bigger than the other two that were on either sides of the middle one. He carefully slipped the ring onto her finger and she looked at him with surprise.  
  
"It would do me great honor if you would be my wife..." Fei timidly said. Bridget's eyes were teary and tears slowly streamed down her face. Fei cupped her face into his hands and leaned in to kiss the tears away from his eyes. He pleadingly looked at Bridget waiting for an answer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
In between the kisses she whispered, "I will have you with all my heart." (Not in possessive term people!! You know what I mean!!!!) Fei started raining kisses on her face and he hugged her as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
But then who would have known that this love could not last. Endymion was to leave because of Diamond's sudden betrayal to Endymion. Fei being his protector and highest ranking general had to go with his Prince of course. Bridget was of course devastated because of this and so she patiently and quietly waited for his return. (Yes I know its somewhat confusing and sad but I'll try to had this make sense in later chapters.)  
  
~~~*End of Flashback*~~~  
  
Fei watched Bridget and wondered why she was here on his bed. He remembered Endymion at that point and he gave Bridget one last look and exited his chambers.  
  
~~~*Endymion's Chambers*~~~  
  
Endymion slowly and carefully settled Serena back on his bed, not wanting her to wake because he knew hell was going to arise in her when she woke up. By then she would have been furious with him and probably would never speak to him ever again. But that will have to wait until tomorrow. He laid down on the bed next to Serena and spoon her small figure against his larger one. Unconsciously Serena snuggled closer to his warmth and placed her hands on top of his hands that rested on her waist. Eventually they both drifted off to peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
This is all I can come up with for now! I know this is a really bad chapter but please review!! 


	14. Old Memories for Jedeite and Rei

Hey everyone Miko is back! Important announcement everyone I may not be able to update some of these chapters on a weekly bases. I have too much work to do!!!! So spare me people and give me some time before you start flaming and threatening me. Anyways I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own all new, never seen before characters. Oh yeah and one more thing all people who read these chapters please try to review as much as possible!! But before I start the fic I want to change some of the people's age in this story so it won't cause too much confusion.  
Serena Strafford - 19 Ami Mizuno- 19 Rei- 19 Lita Kinsey- 19 Mina Garter- 19 Bridget Wong- 22  
  
(For guys this is only how old they look physically) Endymion- 21 Zoisite- 21 Jedeite- 21 Nephrite-21 Kunzite- 21 Fei- 23  
  
~~~*Jedeite's Chambers*~~~  
  
Jedeite quietly walked through the somewhat dark halls that only had dim torches lit with his maiden in his arms. He protectively held her but gentle enough to provide her comfort. When he reached his chamber door the door almost magically opened when Jedeite walked near it. He laid Rei down on his bed as carefully as possible and covered the sheets over her slim body. Jedeite brushed her raven dark hair away from her creamy white and smooth face.  
  
He whispered, "Why do you cause me so much trouble?" He then noticed a single tear that fell from her eyes and he quickly felt pity on her. Jedeite leaned down and kissed the tear away from her face, the touch of his lips on her face was like the touch of a single feather.  
  
He carefully laid on the bed next to her and gathered her lean and small form in his arms. Rei unconsciously snuggled closer to his warmth and she placed her hands on his chest. Jedeite looked down at Rei's innocent sleeping face, and for some reason a long forgotten memory came back into his mind.  
  
~~~*Flashback*~~~  
  
A young boy around the age of 15 was resting under a willow tree at night where the full moon shined brightly. He had short sandy blonde hair and his eyes were closed at the moment. He suddenly heard grass rustling close right behind him. His natural instinct kicked in and he bolted right up and turned around getting into a fighting position. But all he saw was a young girl with raven black hair and violet eyes. She was badly injured and she fell forward and Jedeite's quick reflexes caught her small body in his arms.  
  
The girl seemed to be around 12 and the bruises on her body looked as if she was brutally abused. The hem of her dress was torn up in shreds. Trying to figure out what to do with her he wrapped his cloak around her small body and carried her to one of his friends.  
  
He walked with the girl carried in his arms until he found his friend Fei and then ran to him. Fei noticed him and the small girl that was in his arms so Fei asked Jedeite what happened. Jedeite simply ignored that question and asked him what to do with her. Fei looked down at the young girl and felt pity on her. So he told Jedeite to follow him and they eventually walked to a house that was fairly large.  
  
Fei knocked on the door and a young lady answered it. In Jedeite's eyes they seemed to have known each other for quite a long time since Fei addressed the lady as Bridget. Fei told the Bridget to take care of the unknown girl for a while. She looked at the girl in Jedeite's arms and didn't give a second thought to take care of her. She invited them into her home and the walked into an extra room. Jedeite placed the young girl in his arms onto the large bed.  
  
Bridget came back with clean towels, salve, herbs, bandages, a pot of warm water, and a clean nightgown. She sat down on a chair next the bed and tended to her wounds. Before she took off the girl's torn dress she asked the guys to wait outside. Jedeite didn't notice what Bridget said since he was worried about the girl but with a little push from Fei he finally got out of the room. They took a seat in the living room buy Jedeite paced around in the room.  
  
When Bridget was done she tucked the girl in bed with the utmost care and exited the room. She walked into the living room and found Fei sitting while Jedeite was pacing around the room.  
  
Jedeite noticed her first and quickly asked her how the girl was and Bridget said, "She is fine as long as she gets her rest. It's best if she stays here for a little while. It's a good thing you found her because I don't think she could have survived alone by herself."  
  
"Can I visit her now?" asked Jedeite and Bridget gave him a gentle smile and nodded her head. While Jedeite went upstairs to the girl's room Bridget and Fei went into the kitchen.  
  
When Jedeite entered the room he slowly closed the door and walked toward the bed. She was cleaned up and sleeping peacefully on the bed. Remains of bruises were still on her face but he couldn't see the bandages that covered her chest because of the blankets that covered her. The suddenly the girl was whimpering in fear in her sleep. Jedeite sat down by her side and held her warm hand in his own and placed another hand lightly on her forehead. Her whimpers quickly subdued into deep and even breaths. Jedeite stayed by her side a little longer before he left the room and went into the kitchen but before he did his eyes widened at the sight before him.  
  
Fei's index finger was under Bridget's chin and he slowly tipped her head up while he slightly descended his head to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Bridget's arms were wrapped around his neck while his arms were wrapped around her small waist. Jedeite then realized that they were much more than acquaintances. He slowly tiptoed into the living room to patiently wait for Fei to be finished but his mind traced back to the mysterious young girl.  
  
He went to Bridget's house everyday to visit the girl and after a few weeks she woke up. She introduced herself as Rei and in a few months they became very close friends, while Rei and Bridget formed a sisterly kind of bond. And it was obvious that whenever Jedeite went over to Bridget's house Fei was there with him.  
  
They found out that Rei's village was attacked and her parents were murdered in front of her. She was taken away from her village and was forced to be a servant in her parent's murderers' castle. She was beaten everyday because she disobeyed their orders and commands. She fortunately escaped and that was when Jedeite found her.  
  
~~~*End of Flashback*~~~  
  
With Rei in his arms once again he wondered if she remembered him from the past. He felt his eyelids droop and decided to dismiss the thought for now. For now just let him enjoy his peaceful sleep with the woman that he loves in his arms.  
~~~*Normal Narration*~~~  
  
In the ship the Prince and his generals slept peacefully with their maidens in their arms. But what waits for all of them and will the women learn to accept the men? And how is it possible that Fei, Bridget, Jedeite, and Rei once met before and is it possible that the others met each other when they were children?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
End of chapter 14!! I bet your all satisfied now!! I finally made a long chapter for all of you reviewers!! Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you all previous chapter reviewers to read this new chapter. Hope you review again because I really need your opinions!! Maybe the questions at the end of the chapter got you pretty annoyed with me right?? Well don't worry I'll answer these questions.....eventually hahahaha!! Well I would like to also say that I will not be able to update future chapters at a weekly basis. So you have to give me some time ok?? Well what are you waiting for review??!!!!! 


	15. Forgotten Memory

Hey everyone Miko is back!! Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. Yup that one was pretty long right?? Well I gave a little background info on the fic. Hope I didn't confuse you. I did a few age changes and changed a few things in the story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!!  
  
~~~*Previous Chapter*~~~  
  
With Rei in his arms once again he wondered if she remembered him from the past. He felt his eyelids droop and decided to dismiss the thought for now. For now just let him enjoy his peaceful sleep with the woman that he loves in his arms.  
~~~*Normal Narration*~~~  
  
In the ship the Prince and his generals slept peacefully with their maidens in their arms. But what waits for all of them and will the women learn to accept the men? And how is it possible that Fei, Bridget, Jedeite, and Rei once met before and is it possible that the others met each other when they were children?  
  
~~~*Normal Narration*~~~  
  
By the next night the ship landed on a mysterious land that was covered in a thick fog. The prince and generals were mounted on horses with their maidens seated in front of them, cradled in their arms. The women were unconscious and tired by the rough trip.  
  
With a nightlong rough ride, they arrived at a magically beautiful castle. The size of the castle alone was overwhelming but with the brilliant architecture of the castle it was unbelievably breath taking. The gray colored gargoyles guarding the large castle on the tops of towers and the grand pearl black gates welcomed them as they passed through without stopping. The hooves of the horses pounded against the large stone pebbles.  
  
They dismounted and carried their maidens inside the castle while a few servant boys leaded their horses into a stable. They decided that after they settled the ladies inside their rooms then they would have to discuss some important issues.  
  
They castle was covered in black marble tiles, dark red tapestries, a grand hall with a stair case, and millions of other halls that lead to other places inside the grand but dark castle.  
  
~~~*Endymion's Chambers*~~~  
  
Endymion's room in the castle was considerably bigger than the room he had in the ship. A king size bed with dark red sheets and a lighter red blanket. He gently placed a sleeping Serena on the bed and pulled the blackest over her body. Before he left the room he placed a light kiss on her lips careful not to disturb her. He ginned when she smiled and sighed in her sleep after he pulled away from her soft, sweet lips. He slowly walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.  
  
He made his way to the meeting room and when he was passing by every servant said, "Welcome back Prince Endymion."  
  
He just ignored them and in his head he suddenly remembered something from his childhood.  
  
~~~*Flashback*~~~  
  
A 15 year-old Endymion walked down the halls of his castle. Truth be told the young prince was overly bored. His head was clearly in the clouds because his eyes were unfocused. He walked to the right of the t-junction and bumped into someone else. They both crashed to the floor with Endymion on the top of the person. Endymion quickly apologized and stood up, he extended his hand and lightly grasped the unknown figure's small arm. Endymion lifted the person up and his eyes suddenly met long blond hair and a girl's small figure. The girl said a quick apology and lifted up her head and meets the eyes of young man's midnight blue eyes.  
  
Endymion looked at the young girl's crystal blue eyes and he could have sworn he saw a halo on her head and wings on her back.  
  
Suddenly a voice from another female cried out, "Serena where are you???"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
Hey everyone! Yeah a little cliffhanger at the end so if you want more you gotta review!!!!!! 


	16. Soft Melodies of Memories

Hey everyone it's Miko! Sorry I haven't been able to update this sooner but here's the next chapter to Dark Lords of Terror. I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own all new never been seen characters in this fic.  
  
~~~*Previous Chapter*~~~  
  
The girl said a quick apology and lifted up her head and meets the eyes of young man's midnight blue eyes.  
  
Endymion looked at the young girl's crystal blue eyes and he could have sworn he saw a halo on her head and wings on her back.  
  
Suddenly a voice from another female cried out, "Serena where are you???"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^  
  
Endymion was trapped in the clear blue eyes of the young girl before him. It was as if her eyes were hypnotizing him. Before he realized it he saw his friend Fei and another lady behind him. They both ran up to Endymion and Serena and the lady kneeled down to Serena's eye level telling her not to run off like that.  
  
After that encounter they became the best of friends despite their age difference and race. Before young Endymion could realize it he found himself falling in love with Serena. However, the peaceful state didn't last for long when he found out that Diamond betrayed him. He had to leave and unfortunately had to leave Serena behind. Before he went away he gave her a small locket that was the color of gold, his family crest on the front, his initials and her initials on the back, and if she opened it, it would play a soft melody. Leaving her was the hardest thing for him to do, and to do nothing to comfort her as she watched him leave, on the verge of tears, was even harder. In order to keep his sorrow away from his mission he buried her deep inside his heart. (a/n: yes I know it's tragic.)  
  
~~~*Back to the Present*~~~  
  
He couldn't understand how he could have forgotten her. But what he really couldn't believe was that now she was by his side and he didn't even realize it from the start. He remembered that the rest of his friends were at his office waiting for him. He continued walking down the halls with Serena on his mind.  
  
~~~*Zoisite's Room*~~~  
  
He carried the blue haired woman into his room and ordered some of his servants outside. He gave anyone a death glare if they looked appalled at who he has in his arms. Zoisite gently placed Ami in his soft bed and Ami gave a soft whimper when she felt the lost of warmth. He smiled at this and pulled the blankets over her thin figure.  
  
He gave her another kiss before he stood up to leave the room. When he stood up something fell off his lap as it connected with the floor with a clink sound. He looked down on the floor and saw a glint of a blue light in the dark and he kneeled down to pick it up.  
  
The small object seemed to be a pendent of some kind. He turned it over and on the front was a shape of a golden trident on blue background. When he turned it over again he saw in initials on the back and thought to himself it looked very familiar. As if it was something from his past but he just couldn't think of it. And then he suddenly remembered something and took something out of his shirt pocket. In his hand was something similar to the pendent he found. His piece of the pendent had the shape of a mermaid swimming underwater with her arm stretched out as if she was reaching for something. He put the two pendants together and it fitted together like a puzzle. Just when he put the two pendants together he remembered something.  
  
~~~*Flashback*~~~  
  
A 15-year-old version of Zoisite walked into a large library and was amazed at the various books on the high wooden shelves. Fei was behind him telling him to take his time in the library. There was another girl beside Fei and she said if he found something he liked he could borrow it. He remembered her name as Bridget and young Zoisite told her thank you. Zoisite walked deeper into the large library and his eyes adjusted quickly to the somewhat dim light in there. Then his ears picked up the faint soft melody on the piano. He let his ears guide him and before long he stood in front of a simply wooden door.  
  
He knew he shouldn't go into other people's houses without permission, but his curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door. His eyes met the back of a small young girl and blue hair. The young girl continued playing without any knowledge of someone inside the room with her. He liked the large room very much because it was a room with a circle shape and many bookcases were inside the room, a glass cupboard was right next to him and he saw a beautifully crafted violin inside along with a few other instruments. The floor was dark vanilla colored marble, the ceiling had a painting on it and it told the story of the beginning of time, many candles surround the room making the room a bit brighter that outside, it had a large glass window and outside lead to a balcony and there was large comfortable chair and a glass coffee table. Through the window Zoisite could see the crescent moon shinning brightly creating a ray of light on the blue haired girl.  
  
When he took a step the sound of his shoe on the marble floor startled the young girl and she looked behind herself. Zoisite was captured in her large deep blue eyes and it reminded him of the sea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^  
  
Well this chapter is done hope you liked it!! If you have any questions, opinions, or suggestions then give me a review or e-mail me. If you don't then review anyways. 


	17. Empty Shell

Hey everyone aren't you happy that I finally updated this??!!! Sorry it took so long I had difficulty finding this chapter because I lost my floppy and this chapter was saved on it. Therefore I had to write it all over again. Sniff sniff. Well enough with the talking and on with the story!!!!  
  
~~~*Previously*~~~  
  
He knew he shouldn't go into other people's houses without permission, but his curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door. His eyes met the back of a small young girl and blue hair. The young girl continued playing without any knowledge of someone inside the room with her. He liked the large room very much because it was a room with a circle shape and many bookcases were inside the room, a glass cupboard was right next to him and he saw a beautifully crafted violin inside along with a few other instruments. The floor was dark vanilla colored marble, the ceiling had a painting on it and it told the story of the beginning of time, many candles surround the room making the room a bit brighter that outside, it had a large glass window and outside lead to a balcony and there was large comfortable chair and a glass coffee table. Through the window Zoisite could see the crescent moon shinning brightly creating a ray of light on the blue haired girl.  
  
When he took a step the sound of his shoe on the marble floor startled the young girl and she looked behind herself. Zoisite was captured in her large deep blue eyes and it reminded him of the sea.  
  
~~~*  
  
"Pardon me for disturbing you I couldn't help but notice your piano playing is beautiful." apologized Zoisite. The blue haired girl blushed at this and timidly thanked him with a soft lyrical voice.  
  
"May I ask what is your name Miss?" asked Zoisite.  
  
"Ami. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr.." said Ami.  
  
"Forgive my lack of manners. I'm Zoisite it's a pleasure to meet you. I recognized the music you were playing and wondered if I could join you in a duet." he asked. Ami's deep blue eyes lit up at this idea and eagerly agreed. Zoisite remembered the beautiful violin in the glass cupboard and took the violin out of the cupboard. He placed the base of the violin on his left shoulder, lightly placed his fingers on the strings, and he poised the bow above the strings waiting for Ami to start off the duet. Ami's thin fingers glided across the smooth black and white keys on the piano as she started to play the intro of a soft melody. Zoisite joined in at the precise moment and together the harmonized music echoed throughout the room and the house.  
  
From that day forward they became inseparable friends. They spent as much time as possible with each other and when Zoisite had to leave they were both consumed with sadness. Zoisite gave Ami a piece of his pendent and it showed a mermaid on it. If the pieces were put together it showed a serene scene of the sea. (They both favored the sea very much.) To prevent himself from being distracted from his duties as one of Prince Endymion's generals he buried the memory of his sweet Ami deep in his heart.  
  
He meant visit her 4 years later but when he got there the house was burned down. Then he made the assumption that Ami was killed during the fire and was devastated by her death. In his depression he decided to never fall in love again and the memory of his only light fell into the oblivion of darkness. (a/n: Not sure if grammar was right there : P) Over the years he diminished into an empty shell with absolutely no emotions. Only focusing on what was important, serving Prince Endymion.  
  
~~~*End of Flashback*~~~  
  
And now there she was, sleeping peacefully in his bed. But the biggest question now is what happened when she was supposed to be "dead"?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Yes I know this is a short chapter but I really need to know what you think of this chapter so I can continue with the plot. And I'm running out of ideas so any kind of suggestions are welcomed!!!!!!!!!! So review!! 


	18. Archery Training And New Friendships Beg...

Hey everyone!! I was glad you liked that chapter! I really appreciate all the suggestions from all you reviewers!! I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed from not getting as many reviews as I used to. : ( sniff.. Well I really hope all the previous reviewers would review for this chapter!! It's really important to me ok?? I'll try to write really long chapters from now on ok??  
  
~~~*Nephrite's room*~~~  
  
Nephrite entered his chambers with his unconscious maiden in his arms and when his servants saw him walking towards them they busied themselves. The servants opened the heavy door for their master to enter, prepared a warm fire, and prepared the bed. Two female servants pulled the silk blankets back while Nephrite laid Lita on the large bed. Even with all this scurrying about not a single footstep was heard, and the servants stole curious glances of the peacefully sleeping Lita.  
  
Nephrite's amusement to his servants' curiosity quickly turned into irritation and wondered why the hell would he feel this way. Nephrite simply gave a wave of the hand and the servants quickly but silently left the room. Nephrite carefully sat on the satin sheets of the large canopy bed next the Lita's sleeping form and the bed slightly sank under his weight. His hand gently caressed Lita's smooth cheek and he leaned down to place a small kiss on her forehead. Nephrite grinned inwardly when Lita's lips turned into a small smile.  
  
Lita's hand unconsciously laid on top of Nephrite's larger ones and he was humbled by her innocent gesture of affection. He lightly grasped Lita's hand and lifted it up to his lips, brushing her knuckles against his lips. It was then that he noticed the bracelet she was wearing, it had a silver band and a green gem in the middle with two smaller green gems on the sides. With every single passing minute at looking at the bracelet forgotten bitter memories struck him like lightning.  
  
~~~*Flashback*~~~  
  
A younger version of Nephrite was holding up a bow and arrow. He attached the wooden arrow to the string and pulled the string back. He was concentrating on the target that was nailed to the tree and carefully aimed for the center. When he let go of the string it made a 'twang' sound and the arrow whistled through the air hitting the target. The arrow wasn't exactly at the very center but it was fairly close. Nephrite looked slightly discouraged and lowered his bow. Suddenly a clear voice rang through the air and Nephrite looked behind him to see a boy a few feet away from him. The boy was slightly younger than he was and he wore leather boots, a cap, white bottom up shirt, and an old pair of brown pants.  
  
"That was pretty good but you still lack concentration." said the boy. Nephrite was slightly surprised that the young boy would dare give him some pointers. Nephrite gave the boy a smug grin and said, "And I suppose you think you could do better. "  
  
The boy grinned back and replied, "As a matter of fact I do." Nephrite thought he was simply boasting and told him, "Well then let's see how good you are." The younger boy grinned again and picked up a wooden bow that was beside him and readied an arrow on the string. The younger boy let go of the string and the arrow hit dead center on the target. Nephrite was amazed and look back at the younger boy. "H-how did you??" The younger boy just grinned and said, "It took a lot of practice and concentration. If you want I could help you with your archery skills."  
  
As one of Prince Endymion's protectors Nephrite thought that the extra archery lessons would do him some good. Nephrite agreed on the idea and the younger boy held out his small hand for a handshake. Nephrite looked at the small hand and grasped it with his slightly larger ones. "I'm Nephrite. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Lit- umm. I mean I'm Luke." said Luke. (a/n: Oh my gosh that was a huge give away!! I bet you all know who this really is right???) They created a kind of brotherly bond from that day forward. Luke trained Nephrite for a couple of weeks but then one morning when Luke was supposed to show up for archery training he didn't. Nephrite waited for him over an hour and was getting a bit agitated and uneasy. Nephrite decided to look around the training field for Luke and suddenly heard a rustling sound behind him. He readied his bow in case someone gave him a surprise attack.  
  
Suddenly a heavily wounded body fell out of the bushes and when Nephrite cautiously approached the body he saw a familiar bow laying next the bloody body. Nephrite turned the body over and made out the face of Luke, Luke's face was covered with cuts and bruises. Nephrite put his bow aside and carefully gathered Luke's lithe body in his arms and when he lifted Luke's body up he was surprised how light he was. Nephrite began to run toward his camp where all his friends were but he noticed a house and decided to stop there instead. He was completely exhausted when he arrived at the house and collapsed on the grassy ground in front of the door.  
  
Nephrite shifted Luke's body on his lap and began to knock on the door and suddenly someone opened the door. A lady who was slightly older than him answered the door and looked down to see Nephrite and Luke. She quickly understood that they needed help and gathered Luke into her arms and told Nephrite to follow her inside. She opened a door that led to a slightly large room and placed Luke's body on the bed. She walked over to a table that was next to a desk and filled a large basin with water. She took a towel from one of the cabinets in the table and soaked it in the basin, then wrung out most of the water in the towel. She began to carefully wipe the blood off Luke's face and began changing Luke into a different pair of clothes but when she began to take off Luke's shirt her eyes widened.  
  
Luckily Nephrite was behind her and didn't see anything. She turned to Nephrite and asked him to wait in the living room. Nephrite was hesitant to leave Luke alone with the stranger but then someone else walked into the room. Nephrite was surprised when he saw Fei's face and asked him why he was there. Fei simply said, "I'll explain everything so why don't we make our way to the living room. Don't worry Nephrite your friend is safe with Bridget." Nephrite saw how much Fei trusted the lady so he decided to do what she asked and they both went out of the room. In the living room Fei explained how he met Bridget and Nephrite was partially listening to him but was too worried about Luke. Suddenly they both heard Bridget's voice, "I know it rude to listen in on other's conversations but I fail to see why I seem to be an interesting subject to be talking about."  
  
Nephrite stood up and anxiously asked Bridget, "How is he??" Bridget looked a bit surprised when Nephrite said the word 'he'. "Well "he" is doing fine but I think the news that I am about to give you will give you quite a shock." explained Bridget as she took a seat next to Fei. Fei began to introduce Nephrite to Bridget and Bridget continued her explanation. "You see Nephrite your friend is not exactly who you think "she" is." Nephrite's eyes widened when he heard the word 'she'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^  
  
Okay kind of a cliffhanger but I'm pretty sure you all know who "Luke" really is. I don't know if you readers liked this chapter so please review!!!! 


	19. The Discovery

Hello everyone!! Did you miss me?? Sorry for not updating as often as I used to so as promised here's the next chapter!! Really thank you for all the reviews but it's really sad I still don't get as much reviews as I used to. sniff sniff. And on top of that I got quite a lot of flamers.I was tempted to stop writing this story..sniff. Well I'll see what happens depends on the reviews. So please review after reading!!  
  
~~~*Previously*~~~  
  
Luckily Nephrite was behind her and didn't see anything. She turned to Nephrite and asked him to wait in the living room. Nephrite was hesitant to leave Luke alone with the stranger but then someone else walked into the room. Nephrite was surprised when he saw Fei's face and asked him why he was there. Fei simply said, "I'll explain everything so why don't we make our way to the living room. Don't worry Nephrite your friend is safe with Bridget." Nephrite saw how much Fei trusted the lady so he decided to do what she asked and they both went out of the room. In the living room Fei explained how he met Bridget and Nephrite was partially listening to him but was too worried about Luke. Suddenly they both heard Bridget's voice, "I know it rude to listen in on other's conversations but I fail to see why I seem to be an interesting subject to be talking about."  
  
Nephrite stood up and anxiously asked Bridget, "How is he??" Bridget looked a bit surprised when Nephrite said the word 'he'. "Well "he" is doing fine but I think the news that I am about to give you will give you quite a shock." explained Bridget as she took a seat next to Fei. Fei began to introduce Nephrite to Bridget and Bridget continued her explanation. "You see Nephrite your friend is not exactly who you think "she" is." Nephrite's eyes widened when he heard the word 'she'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^  
  
"What do you mean 'she'? Luke is a boy..isn't he?" Nephrite asked hesitantly. Bridget was hesitant about answering him and finally said, "Well for some reason she was hiding her true identity from you. But I'm sure she did it for a reasonable purpose." Bridget added reassuringly when Nephrite looked a bit sad.  
  
"I'll strike a bargain with you Nephrite once she wakes up I'll make sure you'll be able to see her and ask her then." said Bridget. Nephrite just nodded at Bridget to let her know he accepted the terms and was murmured a quiet thank you, even though he knew it wasn't a proper 'thank you'. But there was just too much on his mind and he couldn't bring himself to speak just yet.  
  
After a week of bed rest Lita fortunately recovered and the first person she saw when she woke up was Nephrite. However, when she saw the expression on Nephrite's face she immediately knew something was wrong. Lita looked at the unfamiliar settings around her and when she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, Nephrite gently placed a finger on her lips as a silent command for her not to speak yet. Nephrite closed his eyes and gave into a light sigh, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
At first Lita just gave him a puzzled expression and followed his gaze to her chest. (a/n: NO Nephrite is not being a pervert!!!! I'm just trying to find a way to let Lita know what he was talking about!!) At that point she finally understood what he meant and looked down at her lap with shame. Even though her face was hidden behind her brown hair Nephrite saw a tear run down her pale cheek. Nephrite felt a slight painful tightening feeling in his chest when he saw the tear and lifted her head up with his index finger. His eyes met a teary face with regretful and sad bright green eyes. He leaned his face near hers and gently kissed the tears away from her eyes. (a/n: look familiar??) Her small fragile form was cradled lovingly into his warm body and her face was pressed up against him chest. Her small shoulders started to shake when her muffled sobs were faintly heard and Nephrite felt her small hand clench his shirt.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lie to you." said her shaking, unsteady tiny voice. Nephrite put a comforting hand on the top of her head and slowly smooth down her soft hair. He kept her in his arms until she calmed down. He leaned back a little and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "What happened?"  
  
Lita brought her small hands to her face so she could wipe away the remaining tears off her face. She took a deep breath and started to tell her story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yes that is the end of the chapter I'm not sure if I will continue this story because I don't have the time to do so. The next chapter is a kind of important key to the story but I haven't really decided. I'm not even sure if there will be a next chapter haha. Truth is when I started this I had absolutely no idea to what the heck I was doing. Kind of a spur of the moment thing. I'll appreciate all the reviews I can get which I expect not many since I haven't updated in a loooooong time. I guess it'll depend on how many reviews I get and I'll see if I'll find to time to actually continue this story. 


	20. Important!

Sorry you guys not a new chapter but an author's note!!! Oh the terribleness of it all!!! ::puts a hand on her forehead in a overly dramatic fainting pose:: But you guys are lucky because as far as I'm aware I never write evil author notes that are disguised as chapters. But this is really important because I wanted to inform you guys the reason I haven't been updating recently is because I was seriously considering discontinuing this fic. But with much thought and consideration I decided to give 'Dark Lords of Terror' another try and rewrite it.  
Why?  
Well I took the time to look at the chapters again and as I feared the writing seriously sucked!! (Not to mention the plot) Now I understand where all those flames are coming from ::rubs imaginary beard on chin:: Another reason is that the fic was seriously getting nowhere. I foolishly started this fic when I was not really that experience in writing and not to mention I started this fic for the hell of it and surprisingly got so many reviews! So I didn't want to disappoint all you reviewers out there and just discontinue the fic. Yes all my dedicated reviewers I love you!!  
Therefore, now I just humbly ask you to forgive this one and be patient with me I'm working on it, that I am. (This is Kenshin talk from Rurouni Kenshin in case you guys are all confused and I do not own this way of talking savvy? Damn it!! My bad that one came from Jack Sparrow so I don't own that word either.) Reviews will be most welcome so I know you guys got the message!!! Hope to see you guys soon!!! 


End file.
